What Is Your New Years Resolution?
by wingnutdawn
Summary: The staff at Hogwarts are gathered together on New Years Eve. Albus is curious as to what Severus' New Years Resolution is. a short sequel to A Christmas Eve to Remember


**What Is Your New Years Resolution?**

"Only two minutes left till midnight." said Sibil Trelawney cheerily as she measured out yet another half a glassful of mulled mead. She lifted the glass and announced. "My New Years resolution is to cut back on my drinking."

"Right and I will not take anything you say seriously." Professor Hooch said to Sybils annoyance.

The official countdown to the New Year had begun.

"One just needs the proper motivication to make and incentive to keep the resolutions they make." Poppy said primly.

"You know that four out of five people eventually break their New Years Resolutions? " answered Filius as he downed his cherry syrup and soda."Typically the resolution reflects what the person desires; not a specific goal."

"Like Albus' yearly resolution to not eat so many Lemon sherbets?" asked Minerva with a wry smile.

A companionable laughter echoed as it was well known that Albus had a terrible weakness for the muggle candy.

"Severus my boy have you made your New Year's resolution yet?" Albus asked his young colleague as they watched the rest of the staff who had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays chatter happily among themselves. "You know it is traditional to do so."

Severus scowled at the beaming Headmster whose blue eyes were twinkling madly. "Yes Albus I have made my resolutions."

"Really? I am happy to hear that you finally did something connected to the holidays on your own. I usually have to find a way to make you join in the fun."

Most of the staff members listened in even as they tried to make out that they were not at all interested in what was being said between the two wizards. Unbeknownst to either Dumbledore or Snape there was a hefty amount of money riding upon which of them was going to be hexing the other first this season.

"You mean like forcing me to wear that insane green outfit during Christmas Eve?" Snapped Severus who was still rather sore at Albus for that stunt. "That was not fun!" His jaw tightened in anger then relaxed. "The parade was bad enough but then you ended up making me go with you to the North Pole! Of course meeting the Great Father Christmas in person wasn't too bad but you didn't give me any choice in the matter!"

"I... um I thought you would enjoy helping me. "Answered Albus sheepishly as he recalled how green Severus looked after they had arrived back at Hogwarts. "You do make an excellent Santa's Helper.

"Oh yes, forcing me into an activity that humiliates me is really a great way to celebrate the Christmas holiday." The Potions Master grumbled. "I could have used the time to catch up on my brewing for the hospital wing, reading and grading assignments for all those dunderheaded..."

"Severus, Albus. Please don't fight." exclaimed Minerva as she set down her glass of Gillywater. "The holidays are supposed to be a time to enjoy one another's company."

Severus turned his dark smouldering gaze upon her. "Right, like anybody here cares that much for my company."

"You know I do care for you as a son and I also appreciate the fact you didn't hex me once we got back to Hogwarts from delivering all those presents. " Albus protested in an attempt to soothe his hot-tempered colleague. "It's not like you would have seriously harmed me, though if you did hex me It probably would have been funny in retrospect."

"You are the Headmaster and I am the greasy git, bat of the Dungeon..." Severus spat out. "You can do anything you want to me and everybody would think it hilarious whereas if I did hex you afterwards; that would be considered a sign of my nefariously bad temper." He frowned as his emotions flashed across his face quickly. "You would be angry and nobody would think it funny!"

"Severus, I wouldn't have gotten mad... Honest. Now please tell me; what was your New Years Resolution anyway?" Albus insisted as Minerva along with the rest of the staff and students counted down the last 20 seconds to the New Year.

"I was going to try to get along with Griffindors" muttered Severus. " To forgive and forget!"

"An excellent resolution my boy." Albus said cheerily, "I am sure that young Harry will appreciate your efforts as do I."

Midnight arrived and as everybody raised their glasses and sent brightly coloured sparks upwards from the tips of their wands in celebration of the New Year there was a sudden streak of light from Severus' wand and there was Albus with a thick furry coat of fur all over his body, long curving antlers with nine tines each and hooves instead of hands and feet on the ends of short stocky legs.

"Oops, Sorry about that Albus. I guess I just don't have enough motivication to keep my New Years resolutions!" Severus commented as he shrugged. "I will have to try again next year."

Unable to speak clearly Albus flicked his small tail and ears as he snorted and pawed the ground while Minerva, Poppy, Filius, Filch and Hagrid smirked at each other and then quietly gathered their combined winnings from the other staff members.


End file.
